1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marking products and, more particularly, to marking of electronic devices with user input devices
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various styles of input devices used in consumer electronics. Some input devices include buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens, and the like. Each of these devices has advantages and disadvantages that are taken into account when designing the consumer electronic device.
Conventional externally accessible arrays buttons and switches may provide limited control with regard to user input, and may be confusing or visually unattractive to users. Further, users may acquire unwanted static electric charge, which may damage consumer electronic devices. In particular, unwary users handling sensitive electronic equipment may transfer static electric charge to input devices. Unwanted static electric charge may accumulate at such input devices, if suitable precautions are not taken.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved approaches to make consumer electronic devices that are not only easy to use, visually appealing and cosmetically attractive, but also provide suitable precautions to avoid unnecessary damage from static discharge.